


Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn’t’ve)

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Миди G-PG13_2017 [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, er - Freeform, Бенарми, ОМП - Freeform, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, который никто не просил, кроссовер с вселенной Dragon Age, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Сбежать, не оглядываясь.





	Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn’t’ve)

—  **А** рми?  
  
— Армитаж?  
  
Хакс с трудом разлепил глаза. Привыкнув к темноте, он встретился взглядом с Беном. Тот сидел сбоку от его кровати. Падающие на лицо волосы не позволяли с точностью узнать, в каком именно настроении он был.  
— Я нашел кое-что новое для исследований, — на удивление весело прошептал Бен. Он нарушал комендантский час только когда был в ужасном расположении духа и страдал бессонницей. Спящий на соседней койке маг беспокойно завертелся, и Бен, вскинув голову, пристально уставился на него. — Нам стоит поторопиться, если не хочешь, чтобы нас поймали — Бен снова сел ровно и прислонился к кровати.  
  
— Что там? Новое заклинание? — Арми потер лицо и сел на кровати, свесив ноги. Бен усмехнулся.  
  
— Кое-что получше. Ты еще никогда такого не видел.  
  
Такие ночные побудки никогда не нравились Арми, но, видимо, это было что-то действительно стоящее. Бен с нетерпением наблюдал, как тот натягивает свою мантию прямо поверх спальной рубашки и засовывает ноги в легкие кожаные полусапоги.  
  
Бен подорвался с места, схватил Арми за руку и стянул того с кровати. Они тихо прошмыгнули к приоткрытой двери, из-за которой свет тонкой полосой освещал часть спальни для мальчиков.  
  
Дверь предательски скрипнула, стоило ее только толкнуть, и Арми покосился на спящих соседей. Убегать из комнаты посреди ночи всегда было очень опасной затеей: храмовники не прощали ученикам чародеев даже малейшего нарушения дисциплины. У него были довольно прохладные отношения со сверстниками, поэтому Армитаж знал, что его никто не станет защищать и оправдывать. Никто, кроме Бена.  
  
Арми был в курсе его родства с Первым чародеем Круга. Первый чародей Люк Скайуокер забрал мальчика в свой Круг, когда ему еще не исполнилось десяти. За эти годы Бен овладел всеми четырьмя школами магии, и к восемнадцати он уже был вполне искусным магом. Однако его неспособность контролировать себя и стремление к независимости не давали Люку твердой уверенности в том, что племянник сможет пройти Истязания.  
  
Желания усмирять такого талантливого юношу у Первого чародея тоже не было.  
  
Арми не желал думать, что будет, если его или Бена усмирят. Он встречал в башне усмиренных, ему даже приходилось с ними общаться. Медленная речь и безэмоциональность до сих пор вызывали в нем неподдельный страх. Что уж говорить о Бене, вспыльчивость и порывистость которого были одними из самых отличительных и, чего греха таить, привлекательных черт его характера.  
  
Бен высунул голову из дверного проема и оглядел коридор. Каждый этаж в башне был круглым, и это сильно мешало осмотреться. Бен покрепче схватил ладонь Арми, и они вместе вышли в тусклый коридор Круга магов. Тихо ступая по коврам, добрались до лестницы, ведущей вниз.  
  
Бен прислушался и, кивнув Арми, начал аккуратно спускаться, придерживаясь рукой за стену.  
  
— Куда мы вообще идем? — Армитаж дернул Бена за рукав мантии. Бен улыбнулся так широко, что в лунном свете блеснули зубы, и, прищурившись, поглядел на Хакса, вытащив из-под воротника мантии небольшой ключ.  
  
— Я украл его у какого-то храмовника. Он от подвала.  
  
Арми взглянул на ключ, а потом на, признаться, глупое лицо Бена.  
  
— Ты что? Украл? Ты знаешь, что они сделают, если поймают нас?  
  
— Перестань, это же сделал я, а мне ничего не будет. Люк не позволит. А в подвале нам никто не помешает, — о легкомысленности Бена можно было слагать легенды. Так, во всяком случае, думал Армитаж. Он тяжело вздохнул и отпустил рукав Бена, и снова они зашагали дальше вниз, минуя остальные этажи.  
  
С тихим щелчком открылась дверь в подвал. Бен зашел первым, оглядел помещение, и сразу за собой затащил Арми. Темное помещение, казалось, давило со всех сторон. Дальние углы были слишком темными, чтобы различить, какой хлам был в них навален.  
  
Заперев дверь изнутри и оставив ключ в скважине, Бен по щелчком пальцев зажег подвальные факелы. Арми закатил глаза: такого показушника было не сыскать во всем Тедасе.  
  
— Так ты расскажешь, зачем мы тут? — раздраженно начал Арми, подходя к большому дубовому столу. Он смахнул со стола пыль и облокотился на него, выжидающе глядя на Бена.  
  
Тот моргнул, чуть улыбнулся и достал из-за пазухи какой-то свиток.  
  
— Я украл его...  
  
— Снова? — Арми возвел глаза к потолку. — Милостивый Создатель, ладно ключи какого-то пропитого храмовника. Но заклинание?  
  
— Это не заклинание. Это из учебника. Я все перевел с тевина — надеюсь, что правильно.  
  
Армитаж с недоумением посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты знаешь тевин?  
  
— Ну да, — Бен потер затылок, встрепав волосы на макушке. — Немного. Мой дедушка был из Империи. Он был самым сильным магом из всех, о которых я слышал. Я не знал его, но читал много его книг. А родители поощряли мои начинания в изучении языков, особенно древних.  
  
Бен всегда становился слишком серьезным и грустным, когда речь заходила о его тевинтерском дедуле, поэтому Арми решил как можно быстрее сменить тему разговора.  
  
— Так что там написано?  
  
— Я нашел, как призвать самого настоящего духа, — Бен развернул свиток. Он пробежался глазами по строчкам на бумаге. — Когда-то давно ему дали имя. Древние тевинтерцы звали его Сноук. Он обучил шестерых магов крови, а взамен они заключили с ним сделку и стали его слугами.  
— Ты собираешься обучаться у него? А если он тебя обманет? Духи ведь — все те же самые демоны, Бен.  
  
— Я просто хочу пообщаться с ним. Мы же никогда не призывали никого столь разумного. Я принес все, что нужно для ритуала, поэтому, Арми, пожалуйста, помоги мне, — он подошел к столу и заглянул в глаза Хаксу. Тот выглядел, по меньшей мере, обеспокоенным, но, тяжело вздохнув, кивнул. Бен снова улыбнулся, вытащил из карманов своей мантии бинты и сунул их Арми в руки.  
  
Затем, помедлив, он схватил старую толстую книгу, которая все это время была у него под мышкой, из мешочка на поясе извлек небольшую досочку с вырезанным на ней незнакомым символом. Оттуда же он вытащил связку сухой травы, горсть серебряных монет, несколько цветных камушков, куриную косточку с ужина и крохотный, но острый нож. Разложив все на столе в каком-то замысловатом порядке, Бен потер руки и взглянул на Арми. Тот все это время стоял, пожевывая губу. Он никогда не говорил с демонами. И духами, какая разница. Это был интересный, но, по правде говоря, слишком пугающий опыт.  
  
Однако Бен со своими улыбками и от усердия сведенными на переносице бровями вселял иррациональное чувство, что все закончится хорошо.  
  
Арми присел на тяжелую скамью, стоявшую рядом. Бен нашел нужную страницу в книге и начал читать вслух. Он читал несвязные отрывки, которые сам отметил прямо в книге пером, изредка поглядывал на свиток с указаниями, попеременно дотрагиваясь то до одного предмета, то до другого. Наконец он сложил пальцы в какой-то знак, взял нож и полоснул им по раскрытой ладони, сжимая пальцы и выдавливая кровь на монетки.  
  
Когда ритуал был завершен, Бен тяжело опустился на скамью рядом с Арми. Тот молча наложил повязку на кровоточащую рану и аккуратно взял в руки его ладонь. В ожидании чего-то потустороннего они разглядывали стол, сидя бок о бок.  
  
Ничего не происходило. На них не кинулся материализовавшийся призрак, не вылез из Тени никакой демон, чтобы заключить с малефикарами сделку на жизнь.  
  
Бен вздохнул, привстал со скамьи и собрал в свой мешочек все, что раскидал по столу. Арми схватил его неповрежденную руку, крепко сжал ее, заставляя того посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Ты проделал большую работу, Бен. Не позволяй всему этому пропасть, — он улыбнулся, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам чужой руки. Встал из-за стола, продолжая держать Бена за руку.  
  
Бен, поджимая губы, поднес руку Арми к своему лицу, прижавшись к его ладони щекой, обхватив его талию перебинтованной рукой. Армитаж запустил пальцы в его вьющиеся волосы, погладил Бена ласково, успокаивающе.  
  
— Нам нужно обратно в комнаты, — Арми положил ладони ему на плечи. — Я помогу с книгой.  
  
Они покинули подвал, так тихо, как только могли. Когда они повернули ключ, в тишине коридора Башни раздался стук работающего механизма. Бен проводил Арми в его комнату, и они, с опаской глядя по сторонам, коротко обнялись.  
  
Арми уже заснул, а Бен, укрывшись одеялом с головой, читал заклинание исцеления, пряча под подушку окровавленные бинты. Мешочек с пояса он закрыл в личной прикроватной тумбочке. Когда Бен провалился в сон, монетки внутри мешочка, все еще измазанные кровью, вмиг почернели.  
  


***

  
Бен проснулся за несколько минут до общего подъема. Так он думал, пока не обнаружил никого из соседей по комнате. Солнечный свет струился через окно, под которым была его кровать. Это означало, что он бессовестно проспал. Снова.  
  
Он наспех переоделся, взлохматил волосы, влез в сапоги и выскользнул из комнаты, прикидывая в уме, что сейчас должно было быть время завтрака. В животе заурчало, как только он подумал о чем-то съестном. Сбежав по лестнице вниз, он замер в нескольких шагах от раскрытых дверей в столовую.  
  
Дальше по коридору толпились ученики и чародеи, чей-то строгий голос, отражаясь от стен, проникал глубоко в голову. Кто бы это ни был, он явно злился. Любопытство Бена взяло над голодом верх, поэтому он подошел поближе, чтобы узнать, в чем дело. Несмотря на высокий рост, ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, и только тогда он увидел, из-за чего все эти маги столпились в узком коридоре Башни. В центре один из храмовников с отличительным знаком капитана, гремя латами, бурно жестикулировал и скандировал дисциплинарные правила для учеников. Затем он схватил за плечо одного из магов в толпе и выволок его в центр.  
  
— Этот молодой человек позволил себе нарушить комендантский час, о чем мне доложили сегодня утром. Такое поведение в стенах Башни Круга магов считается недопустимым: каждый ученик обязан соблюдать правила. — Храмовник наклонился и что-то прошипел на ухо магу. Бен наконец смог протиснуться в толпу и увидеть, кого отчитывали на этот раз. Арми дернул рукой, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, но пальцы в латах лишь крепче сжали его плечо.  
  
Бен сжал кулаки и растолкал людей перед собой, вваливаясь в центр. Вся толпа смотрела только на них, но ему было плевать. Бен схватил храмовника за запястье и заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
— Отпустите его. Он ни в чем не виноват.  
  
Храмовник-капитан удивленно приподнял брови, но затем лишь криво усмехнулся, легко скидывая хватку Бена.  
  
— А тебе что? На его место хочешь? — Несвежее дыхание храмовника вгрызлось Бену в лицо, и тот не смог не поморщиться.  
  
— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, сэр Флэвис. Не обращайте внимания на Бенджамина, виновные должны понести свое наказание, — словно из ниоткуда за спиной Бена появился Люк и, крепко сцепив пальцы на его плече, не дал даже дернуться к храмовнику, чтобы вмазать тому по лицу.  
  
— То-то же, Первый чародей. Следите за своими учениками. А с теми, за которыми Вам уследить не удалось, разберемся мы, — сэр Флэвис пренеприятно улыбнулся, глядя на Арми. Тот последние несколько минут стоял молча, только несколько испуганно смотрел на окружавших его людей.  
  
— Вам, Армитаж Хакс, придется понести соответствующее наказание, — толпа замолчала, во все глаза глядя на храмовника. — Пять ударов кнутом.  
  
Сердце Бена ухнуло в пятки, и он рванулся в центр, но твердая рука Люка сразу перехватила его предплечье. Он со злобой посмотрел на дядю через плечо.  
  
— Не трогай меня, — рыкнул Бен, попытавшись вырваться из хватки.  
  
— Бенджамин, позволь храмовникам делать свою работу. — Первый чародей выразительно посмотрел на него, сведя на переносице брови. — Сэр Флэвис?  
  
— Благодарю Вас, — храмовник притворно улыбнулся и, схватив Арми под локоть, выволок того к лестнице, продравшись через толпу.  
  
Бен с ненавистью посмотрел на Люка.  
  
— Как ты можешь позволить это, — он выделил последнее слово, — в своем Кругу?  
  
Люк вздохнул, глядя, как толпа, отхлынув, потекла в жилые комнаты, куда храмовник утащил Арми.  
  
— Это послужит и тебе уроком, — тихо произнес он совсем рядом с ухом Бена. — Ты сам знаешь, что тебе следует на это посмотреть, — Люк чуть подтолкнул племянника к лестнице.  
  
Бен сжал кулаки, мигом преодолел коридор и взлетел на лестницу. Поднимаясь, он услышал грузные шаги идущего за ним Люка.  
  
Когда Бен достиг жилых помещений, он увидел, что вокруг сэра Флэвиса и Армитажа скопилось еще больше людей, среди которых были и другие храмовники. Капитан выкрикивал свой монолог слегка сорванным голосом, продолжая крепко сжимать плечо Арми, который вытянулся по струнке рядом с ним.  
  
— Так, Орден храмовников выполняет тяжелую работу по защите этой обители магов не только от внешних угроз, но и от внутренних. Поэтому, если Круг хочет продолжать сотрудничать с оберегающим его от опасностей Орденом, придется придерживаться некоторых правил. Их несоблюдение будет сурово караться. Надеюсь, что впредь каждый из вас несколько раз подумает, прежде чем решит нарушить правила, установленные в вашем единственном доме, где вам всегда рады.  
  
Капитан Флэвис закончил диалог и махнул рукой. К нему подошел другой храмовник из толпы, который что-то нес в своих руках. Было несложно догадаться, что именно. Вдвоем они заставили Армитажа встать на колени, стянули с него ученическую робу и рубаху под ней. Тот ссутулился, сжав челюсти и упершись взглядом в пол.  
  
Капитан без предупреждения замахнулся. По всей комнате раздался хлесткий звук удара. Армитаж сжал кулаки, вонзив ногти в ладони, но не проронил ни звука.  
  
Бен дернулся от резкого звука. Рука Люка оставалась на его плече, и он опустил голову, зажмурился. Волосы упали на лицо и закрыли весь обзор. Так он стоял, пока храмовник наносил следующий, и следующий, и следующий удары, а Арми их терпел.  
  
Перед глазами Бена мельтешили образы, как он сам лично разделывается с капитаном за его наглую и самодовольную морду, за то, что он причиняет нескончаемую боль его единственному другу. Бен, сосредоточившись на том, как собственноручно вырывает храмовнику сердце, сжигает его заживо, наносит удар за ударом, стирая тупую ухмылку с уродливого, опухшего лица, не заметил, как прокусил губу и несколько капель крови упали на подбородок, затекли под десну.  
  
Бен внезапно встрепенулся, вытирая рукавом лицо. На его глазах храмовник, замахнувшись для последнего удара, вдруг закашлялся, упал на колени рядом со сгорбившимся Армитажем. Капитан Флэвис, извиваясь и сплевывая кровь, начал задыхаться, скребя по горлу пальцами в толстых перчатках и пытаясь разодрать его.  
  
Кто-то из толпы, увидев корчащегося на полу храмовника, завопил, и в зале воцарилась настоящая паника. Ученики и чародеи сновали туда-сюда, капитана облепили храмовники, пытаясь помочь тому встать на ноги.  
  
Бен огляделся по сторонам и увидел, как кто-то из магов помогает Армитажу подняться, накидывает на него рубаху и уводит в спальное крыло. Ему захотелось догнать их, но вид капитана храмовников, который, хрипя, хватался за пол и с ужасом смотрел на выплескивающуюся меж зубов кровь, завораживал. Бен был готов стоять и смотреть, как этот человек страдает, часами. Но Люк потянул его за локоть в сторону спальни Бена, что-то бормоча.  
  
Бен не слышал, что именно. Его взгляд был прикован к телу, пока они с Люком уходили из зала. Да, это определенно было тело. Сэр Флэвис уже не дышал, а окружившие его храмовники о чем-то яростно спорили друг с другом.  
  


***

  
Бен решил надолго не задерживаться в своей комнате и, когда Люк ушел, выскользнул из-за двери в коридор, минуя соседей. Он пересек крыло и прокрался в комнату, где жил Арми.  
  
Бен обнаружил его за ширмой рядом с ванной, он сидел на невысокой табуретке и стирал с пальцев собственную кровь.  
  
— Арми? — тот поднял на Бена глаза. — Прости, я...  
  
Армитаж поднял руку и мотнул головой, давая понять, что не хочет ничего слушать. Бен потупился и прикусил губы. Затем упал на колени рядом с ним, протянул руку к спине. Его ладонь замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от располосованной и окровавленной спины. Он начал тихо нашептывать одно из заклинаний исцеления. Такое, которое всегда применял для своих ссадин и рубцов, какие получал на тренировках. Арми почувствовал, как раны затягиваются, а боль постепенно уходит, и положил руку на плечо Бену, измученно улыбнувшись.  
  
— Я знаю, Бен. Ты не мог ничего сделать. Они и тебя могут усмирить. — Его лицо разгладилось, но теперь Бен молча и сосредоточенно вперился взглядом в оставшиеся кровоподтеки и едва заметные шрамы.  
  
— Это был я, — он прошептал, подняв на Арми взгляд. — Я не знаю, как именно. Но это был я.  
  
Арми недоумевающе посмотрел на Бена.  
  
— Магия?  
  
Бен кивнул. Он сдвинул волосы с лица, а затем приподнялся и посмотрел по сторонам. Убедившись, что ширма отделяет их от всей остальной комнаты, он прикоснулся носом к щеке Арми.  
  
— Сегодня ночью мы уйдем. Люк и вся Башня, все узнают, что это моих рук дело. И ты... Я не позволю тебе здесь остаться, слышишь? — Бен серьезно заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
И легко поцеловал в щеку.  
  
Армитаж всю сознательную жизнь провел в Башне. Его отец и мать отправили мальчика в Круг, хотя ему не было и шести лет, потому что его магия проявилась слишком рано и он был совершенно нежеланным ребенком. Незаконнорожденным. Когда эльфийка-служанка принесла в дом рыжего младенца без острых ушей, отец решил никак это не комментировать. Его мать мало занималась своим ребенком, оставив его на попечение остальным слугам дома Хаксов. Так Армитаж был обучен грамоте, а затем сослан в Башню.  
  
Он вырос в Кругу и не знал, каково было на воле. Он ничего не помнил из раннего детства кроме запаха на кухне, когда накрывали большие столы для господ.  
  
Башня и Круг магов были его единственным домом, хотя он никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
  
Когда Арми познакомился с Беном, тот ему не слишком понравился. Бен был самоуверен и заносчив, никому не хотел подчиняться и во всем старался быть лучшим. Он был слишком своеобразным на фоне остальных учеников. Это отталкивало так же сильно, как и притягивало. И уже спустя некоторое время им приходилось прятаться под лестницей, чтобы просто подержаться за руки. Армитаж робко смеялся, а Бен краснел и кусал губы, когда они так сидели вместе.  
  
А потом Бен по секрету рассказал, что всегда хотел изучить магию крови. Арми всю жизнь стремился узнать что-то новое о том, как устроена магия, поэтому не отказался помочь, хоть и понимал, что именно стояло на кону. На протяжении нескольких лет они по крупицам собирали любую информацию, какая была для них доступна. И теперь Бен убил человека.  
  
Армитаж и сам понимал, что рано или поздно храмовники узнают, чем была вызвана смерть их капитана, а Бена ждет усмирение.  
  
Поэтому сегодня ему придется распрощаться с местом, которое стало для него домом. Ненавистным, но все же домом.  
  
Бен встал с колен и собрался уйти, но Арми схватил подол его мантии.  
  
— Спасибо. — Он поднял на него взгляд и опустил руку.  
  
— Я приду, — кивнул Бен, и, развернувшись, покинул комнату.  
  
Армитаж старался не показывать своего волнения, когда ложился в кровать и укрывался одеялом. Ему нужно было дождаться Бена и решить свою судьбу раз и навсегда. Он учился магии двадцать лет не покладая рук, а теперь готовился стать отступником и малефикаром.  
  
Полная луна осветила небо, и ее свет переливался на досках, постеленных на каменном полу. Арми разглядывал плавно парящую в лунных лучах пыль, морщился от фантомных болей в спине и слушал размеренное дыхание своих соседей по комнате.  
  
Заскрипевшая дверь заставила Армитажа соскочить с кровати и уставиться в темноту коридора.  
  
Бен лишь кивнул ему, а Арми уже влезал в мантию и сапоги, запихивая под одеяло свою одежду, чтобы придать ей вид спящего человека.  
  
Они вместе выбрались в коридор и огляделись по сторонам.  
  
— Нам нужно найти хранилище с филактериями. Я примерно знаю, где оно. Люк показывал, когда я только прибыл в Башню, — тихо зашептал Бен, не прекращая озираться по сторонам. — Я слышал, что дверь туда просто так не открыть, но... — Он вытащил из кармана два витиеватых ключа и улыбнулся. — Я разобрался с этим. Люку они нужны меньше, чем нам, он все равно бросает все важные предметы прямо на столе.  
  
Арми взглянул на ключи и улыбнулся Бену, крепко схватив того за руку.  
  
— Тогда чего мы ждем?  
  
Они вдвоем, держась за стену, спустились на этаж ниже. Оба замерли в тени лестницы, когда мимо них прошагал один из храмовников. Он был явно чем-то озадачен, так что даже не заметил двух магов.  
  
Остаток пути они преодолели без каких-либо неприятностей. Спустившись в подвал, отперли двери в Хранилище, обезвредив защитную магию, наложенную на помещение.  
  
Внутри комнаты стояли огромные шкафы с длинными полками, а на них покоилось много маленьких склянок с кровью внутри, разделенные по алфавиту. Все было до жути упорядоченно, и Армитаж быстро нашел свою.  
  
Бен же крутился вокруг полки со своими инициалами, но его имени и фамилии нигде не было написано. Ни одна из стоявших филактерий не принадлежала ему. Он нахмурился, повернувшись к Арми, который убрал свою склянку в карман штанов под мантией.  
  
— Моей тут нет. Наверное, у Люка. Он знает, что я не смогу без нее сбежать, вот и... — Он вздохнул, сжав пальцы в кулаки.  
  
— Еще не поздно ее выкрасть, — начал Арми, подойдя к Бену поближе. Он провел ладонью по его плечу и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я уверен, она в его кабинете. Все полезные вещи он хранит вперемешку со своим хламом именно там, — Бен фыркнул, сдунув со лба прядь челки.  
  
— Мы пойдем в его кабинет?  
  
— Другого выхода нет, но у нас мало времени, — Бен кивнул. — Я нашел, как нам убраться из Башни, но нужно поторопиться.  
  
  
Бен стоял, согнувшись напротив двери в кабинет Первого чародея. Ученикам нельзя было даже подниматься на этот этаж, но нарушенные правила уже мало кого волновали.  
  
Армитаж смотрел по сторонам и тщательно прислушивался ко всем шорохам, которые слышал. Лестница была на другой стороне коридора, а значит, у них было несколько лишних секунд. Бен не знал ни одного заклинания, способного открыть дверь. Он также не был уверен, не защищена ли она какими-то чарами храмовников, но проверять не было времени. Он извлек свой ножичек из заметно полегчавшего мешка на поясе и, оставив небольшой порез на ладони, что-то неразборчиво шептал, представляя, как работают механизмы дверного замка.  
  
Он уткнулся лбом в дверь после очередной провалившейся попытки, когда Арми потрепал его за плечо и кивнул на правый проход. Отчетливо были слышны чьи-то шаги, и Бен, глубоко вздохнув, приложил раненую ладонь к дверной скважине. Он, зажмурившись, изо всех сил представлял, как желает, чтобы она, наконец, открылась.  
  
Тихо щелкнул замок, и дверь раскрылась. Арми первый заскочил внутрь, втаскивая за собой Бена и тихо закрывая дверь, когда шаги незнакомца были слышны совсем рядом.  
  
— Мне кажется, что магия крови должна работать немного не так, — фыркнул Арми, присаживаясь рядом с Беном и заживляя порез на его ладони.  
  
— Я буду ей управлять, вот увидишь. — Бен сощурился, несколько раз сжал пальцы на исцеленной руке и погладил ею Арми по щеке. — Спасибо.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Так где там твоя колба?  
  
Бен повернулся и встал на ноги. Он прошагал к тяжелому письменному столу, внимательно изучая его. Арми разглядывал полки, забитые какими-то статуэтками и непонятными побрякушками.  
  
— Ты был прав, когда говорил, что у него тут полно всякого. Поместить столько вещей в таком маленьком кабинете — не иначе, как магия. — Арми чуть усмехнулся, поглядев на Бена. Тот высунулся из-под стола и улыбнулся, кивнув.  
  
Наконец, Бен нашарил под столом небольшой потайной ящик и извлек из него шкатулку. На удивление она оказалась незапертой, и он поднял крышку, затаив дыхание.  
  
Внутри были какие-то бумажные заметки, личные письма, непонятные артефакты и колба с кровью.  
  
Бен взял филактерию и показал ее Арми, а затем убрал в мешок на поясе.  
  
— Я говорил, что знаю своего дядю настолько хорошо, насколько плохо он знает меня?  
  
Они покинули кабинет Люка сразу, как только Бен убрал шкатулку на место. Армитаж, не задавая лишних вопросов, следовал за ним, мягко ступая по каменному полу. Их полусогнутые фигуры освещали настенные факелы, их пламя неровно горело на всем первом этаже.  
  
Они тихо добрались до двери на кухню, обходя посты храмовников у главного входа в Башню. Пока Бен глядел через замочную скважину на спящую кухарку, Арми не выдержал и задал вопрос, который интересовал его уже полдня.  
  
— В чем твой план, Бен?  
  
Тот усмехнулся.  
  
— Мы проберемся на кухню и выйдем через черный ход. Там стоит повозка, и, насколько я знаю по рассказам, каждую ночь отсюда выезжает почти пустая карета до ближайшей деревни, чтобы затем привезти продукты на день. Мы уедем в ней.  
  
— Нас не поймают? — усомнился Арми.  
  
— Надейся, что нет, — пробормотал Бен, тихо открывая дверь на кухню.  
  
В нос ударили знакомые с детства запахи, и Армитаж зажмурился, вдыхая чуть глубже. Они прошли вдоль закоптившихся печек и дубовых столов, где каждый день вот уже на протяжении стольких лет десятки человек готовили пусть и отвратительную, зато питательную пищу на завтрак, обед и ужин.  
  
Пока Бен возился с заевшей мелкой дверью от черного хода, Армитаж не преминул стащить из хлебницы пару чуть черствых краюшек хлеба и толстое шерстяное полотно с маленького, но тяжелого стула прямо под окном.  
  
Косая дверь поддалась и открылась наружу с тихим скрипом. Бен жестом пригласил Арми вперед, и он, ссутулившись, вышел на крутую лестницу, ведущую прямиком вниз. В лицо ударил свежий ночной ветер, и они вдвоем поежились от прохладного воздуха, забирающегося под мантии и рубахи.  
  
— Вон та повозка, — Бен указал пальцем на небольшую каретку без крыши, в которую было загружено несколько бочек, накрытых сверху какой-то грязной тряпкой, словно тентом. Кучер спал, а лошади были уже запряжены и спокойно жевали траву, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
Бен схватил Арми под руку, и вместе они спустились вниз, ступая на заботливо подрезанную траву. Армитаж поглядел назад, задрал голову, чтобы увидеть шпиль Башни. На душе было одновременно грустно и легко, и он решил, что больше никогда не посмотрит на место, где провел все свое детство. Арми чуть подтянулся на выступе кузова и, когда Бен заботливо его подсадил, со всей осторожностью забрался внутрь, передвигаясь к дальней стенке. Повозка тихо скрипнула, когда в нее залез Бен, но никто этого не услышал — только кучер захрапел чуть громче.  
  
Бен устроился чуть ближе к стенке кузова и, хоть повозка чуть покачнулась, они с Арми заняли недвижимое положение на боку, укрывшись сверху шерстяным полотном, которое тот выкрал из кухни.  
  
Они совсем потеряли счет времени, пока лежали так, и заснули. Рука Бена покоилась поперек груди Арми, и когда сам Бен разлепил глаза, сквозь неровную шерстяную вязь увидел, как их повозка отдаляется от Башни. Они должны будут доехать до деревни, а потом, когда кучер уйдет, чтобы принять партию провианта для Круга, сбежать так далеко, насколько это возможно.  
  
Названия деревни Бен не знал. Он вообще был не особо силен в географии Тедаса, слышал только о нескольких крупных городах, о которых в детстве ему рассказывала мать.  
  
От одних этих воспоминаний Бен поморщился. Он толкнул Арми в бок, намереваясь его разбудить, непонятно зачем. Тот лишь вздохнул и немного повернулся, прижимаясь к груди Бена.  
  
Так они ехали оставшиеся три часа вплоть до самой деревни и, когда повозка остановилась, Армитаж моментально открыл глаза. Он озадаченно посмотрел на Бена, хлопая ресницами и не особо понимая, где находится.  
  
Бен коснулся губ одним пальцем, показывая, что нужно быть тихим, и чуть улыбнулся сонному Арми, стягивая шерстяное полотно с головы и прислушиваясь.  
  
Снаружи было слышно, как кучер спустился по скрипящим крохотным ступенькам. Он оставил лошадей на привязи и постучался в ближайший дом. Он о чем-то заговорил с его хозяином, и затем они вместе зашли внутрь.  
  
Арми выпутался из покрывала и быстро слез с кузова повозки. Сразу за ним на землю спрыгнул Бен, держа в руках шерсть. Они огляделись в темноте ночи и вместе побежали по пустой дороге прочь от Башни.  
  


***

  
Армитаж и Бен сидели в густой траве, покрытой росой, на теплом пледе. Они скинули свои мантии, которые теперь бездымно горели магическим огнем недалеко от них. Колбы своих филактерий они сломали и втоптали стекло в мягкую землю.  
  
Утренний ветер щекотал кожу под легкими поношенными рубашками, трепал волосы, колыхал траву. Зеленоватое небо желтело, по мере восхода солнца.  
  
Бен крепко прижимался плечом к Арми, и они вдвоем медленно вдыхали запахи росы, травы и вереска, раскрывающихся навстречу солнцу бутонов неизвестных цветов. Бен плел из наполовину открывшихся одуванчиков аккуратный венок, а Армитаж просто разглядывал, отламывая от хлеба небольшие кусочки и отправляя их себе в рот, как менялось небо, как пели птицы, и как мимо пролетали шмели и бабочки.  
  
Бен приподнялся и надел на Арми законченный венок. Тот недоуменно свел глаза на цветах, обрамляющих его лоб, но все же улыбнулся, слегка съежившись от очередного порыва ветра.  
  
— Когда я был маленьким, я слышал об огромном городе с белыми стенами и гигантскими полотнами, которые висят прямо над площадью. Говорят, что это столица всего мира. Там сотни магазинов, всегда зеленые деревья, а в центре находятся врата, полностью покрытые золотом, и они сияют так ярко, что могут ослепить целую армию. — пробормотал Бен, обнимая Арми за плечи. — Я хотел бы посмотреть на это своими глазами.  
  
— Армию, конечно, они не ослепят, но остальное — правда, — улыбнулся Армитаж, податливо прижимаясь к груди Бена. — Теперь нас не держит Круг. Мы можем пойти куда захотим. Даже в Орлей, в эту «столицу мира».  
  
Бен вздохнул, а Арми вдруг приподнялся и накрыл его губы своими. Они медленно целовались, закрыв глаза, обнимая друг друга крепче и стараясь распробовать вкус поцелуев.  
  
Две мантии бывших учеников Круга магов уже сгорели дотла, стирая для них все прошлое, что было когда-то и от которого они сумели сбежать.  
  


***

  
— Знаешь, я хочу поменять имя. — Они лежали на верхнем этаже одного из сараев на ферме, где попросились на подработку. Им пришлось убирать дерьмо целого стада друффало, но хозяева согласились платить им и дали место для сна. Этого было вполне достаточно.  
  
— На какое?  
  
— Хм, когда родители сбагрили меня в Круг, я смог привезти с собой только свою самую любимую книжку. Я всегда сопереживал главному злодею, он мне всегда безумно нравился. Его звали Кайло.  
  
— Хочешь взять себе имя литературного злодея? Не слишком драматично?  
  
— Я больше не Бен. Я не подчиняюсь никому, кроме себя. И я больше не ученик Круга. Отступник и малефикар. Совершенно не тот, кем я был, когда только приехал в Башню. Теперь никто не будет диктовать нам правила, и мы будем учиться сами.  
  
— Тогда теперь ты Кайло, верно?  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
— Признаться, на самом деле, хороший шаг, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Я буду просто Хакс. Мое имя мне всегда казалось слишком вычурно-пафосным.  
  
Кайло чуть улыбнулся, поглядев на Хакса. На деревьях у сарая стрекотали цикады. Через дырку в крыше прямо над их самодельной постелью были видны звезды, составляющие замысловатые созвездия.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Хакс.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Кайло.


End file.
